


Demon of Knowledge

by secace (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secace
Summary: A demon is summoned for a completely, crushingly orthodox request. It isn't granted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Demon of Knowledge

In a penthouse apartment in Old New New York late at night, lights flashed through the closed blinds. The smell of burning candles would linger in the shag carpet, scorch marks remain on the fine tile and marble countertops. 

The voices could be heard arguing inside if anyone was listening. They weren’t.

“Well, yes I knew there was a degree of specialization, but, you all do vaguely the same thing, right?” The well-dressed young man gestured vaguely at the circle. “I’m sure you can manage something.”

For a long moment, the being in the circle didn’t answer. “There are more fucking wealth demons that any universe reasonably needs, and you couldn’t manage to summon them? Can't you buy a fucking kit?”

“I’m not going to use a  _ kit,”  _ he said disdainfully. “I'm not twelve. Look, I know the issue, I think maybe I wrote health instead of wealth.”

A flat, disbelieving stare. “You must be joking.” At the answering shrug, the demon Bifronze, Minor Nobility of the Hell Dimensions and Giver of Knowledge, squared his shoulders and stood up straight, as if to indicate that  _ some conclusion must be reached, damn it! _ “Look here's what I can offer. Surgical skills, protection against infection, medical and anatomical knowledge.”

A smirk born of that familiar this-can-actually-be-happening confidence. “You know a lot about…. anatomy then?”

Bifronze blinked. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The man stuck out his hand, realized the danger in that and at the last moment jerked it back, performing an awkward bow instead. Then, remembering, he reached into his breast pocket and removed a cardholder, handing a crisp off white rectangle to the stunned demon. 

“Derek J Erasmus. Junior. You go by Junior?” Bifronze asked, mockingly.

“No. Look, if you’re just going to make fun of me I’ll have that back.”

Sorry, Derek,” Bifronze tucked the card away into one of the many pockets of his black coat. “It was freely given.”

“I don’t go by Derek either,” protested the man for whom this whole evening was going rather poorly, actually.

“Then don’t put it on your business card. What do you want?”

Erasmus crossed his arms. “I told you. Infinite wealth. It’s not creative, but I’m not an art major.”

“If you need me to make you infinite wealth, you aren’t a very good business major either. And I’ve told you, not an option. Pick something else or summon another demon, I’m busy.”

“With what,” he asked, mouth moving faster than his brain. “You have a date?”

“What?” The candles flickered. “No.”

Deciding to barrel ahead, Erasmus took a step closer, to stand just on the edge of the circle. “Do you want one?”

The candles went out. There was a long moment of darkened silence before Bifronze waved a hand awkwardly and they relit, with seemingly many more candles than before, small yellow beeswax monuments dotting most of the surfaces in the room with a cheery glow. 

“Are you actually fucking propositioning me right now?”

“Yes? And I’m not a business major.”

Bifronze shrugged, and the lines of the faintly glowing circle disappeared “Alright, I guess. What is your major?”

“Uh. History,” Erasmus answered, watching his demonic visitor settle cross-legged on the floor, pulling a very antique looking bottle from out of thin air.

Erasmus joined him on the floor because that was where today and his dumb mouth were taking him, not that he necessarily minded. “Alcohol?”

“Medicinal,” he answered, uncorking it with a note of defensiveness. He took a deep drink of what turned out to be old-fashioned Irish whiskey, and then passed the bottle.

Instead of accepting it, Erasmus grabbed his wrist, not ungently, and pulled the creature into a kiss.

“I see you’ve gone with anatomical knowledge after all.”

“Very funny.”

The candles once again went out.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> i dont even go here i just think demon related horniness is a valid hobby


End file.
